The present invention is directed to trolling motors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a kit to permit a fishing boat""s trolling motor to be retrofit for operation by a foot pedal freeing up the fisherman""s hands for the more exciting activity of fishing.
The freedom from having to use one hand to control trolling motor speed and direction is attractive to every serious fisherman. Many attempts have been made to provide this freedom. Most of these attempts involve expensive options requiring purchase of an entire boat and motor equipped with the steering feature or an expensive reconstruction of an existing boat and motor.
The present invention provides a kit that can enable any boat equipped with a trolling motor to be retrofit with a foot pedal to provide hands-free operation of the boat. While the kit is specifically designed for a rear-mounted motor for a forward-facing fisherman (and has particular advantages for such a layout), it is possible the kit could be used in boats with other floor plans with loss of some of the features/advantages of the present invention, but retaining most of the advantages over the available systems.
The kit comprises a lever arm connected to a trolling motor shaft; a foot pedal assembly with a foot pedal mounted thereon for pivotal movement about a vertical axis; a foot-engagable switch on a surface portion of said foot pedal; a mechanical cable; first linkage means connecting said mechanical cable to a lateral portion of said foot pedal; second linkage means connecting said mechanical cable to a front face of said lever arm; whereby rotation of said foot pedal about said axis causes axial movement of said mechanical cable which, in turn, produces movement of said lever arm and corresponding rotational movement of said trolling motor shaft. For one preferred configuration, the rotation of the fisherman""s foot in a particular direction results in a 1-to-1 angular turning of the boat in that same direction, for the rear-mounted, front-facing layout discussed above.
The mechanical linkage is uncomplicated: no meshing gears that could jam or become worn, no electronics to breakdown. Just a simple, reliable mechanical cable which pushes/pulls the motor to steer the boat.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.